


Let me take care of you.

by TheShippingLogs



Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Full Consent, Future AU, M/M, PWP, Porn with plot (?), bless, first fic on here and it's smut, they're both a little drunk on wine and love, way to go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingLogs/pseuds/TheShippingLogs
Summary: Lazlo think's that his Husband should have something nice to come home to after a long week of late nights.





	Let me take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> {Thank you to my friend for helping with the editing process!!!}  
> {❤You Rock,Dude!❤}

This was perfect.

It was a rare occasion that Lazlo found himself in charge of the whole camp. Well…mostly in charge. It was already close to Lights Out, so all he had to do was make sure the campers were safe and snug in their cabins. This was actually really easy; he had no idea what former Scoutmaster Lumpus was going on about. Lazlo was more than capable of putting the scouts to bed. He didn’t even have to order them around. Once the campers were done brushing their teeth, they made a beeline for their respective cabins and settled in for the night.

Lazlo took a deep breath, cupped his hands to form a makeshift cone around his mouth-

“GoooOOODNIGHT CAMPERS!” he shouted cheerily. And, in perfect harmony the campers replied (rather tiredly,) “Good night, Camp Counselor Lazlooooo.”

Lazlo thought he felt tears coming on. He really loved this job.

Once the last lights in the cabins had gone out, Lazlo hurried back to the Scoutmaster’s Cabin to make quick preparations for tonight’s festivities.

-❤-

“Gehehehe~” Lazlo giggled to himself, “He’s gonna be so surprised!”

For the past few days, his poor husband Dave had been working late nights at the office of his beloved paper. But, tonight, Jane, Slinkman and Lumpus were out of town on a overnight trip for their local bowling league. Slinkman and Lumpus were both star players for the team, so they couldn’t miss the game. And though Jane insisted on staying to help with the campers, Lumpus refused to not have his lucky charm stay behind while they went off on their trip. So tonight, the cabin was theirs to do with as they pleased until tomorrow morning.

“Candlessss~” Lazlo sighed dreamily as he lit the wicks of two long slender candles placed perfectly on their usual dinner table. “Check!”

He hurries off into the kitchen, the food that he had prepared for tonight was one of Dave’s favorites, an old recipe that his grandmother used to make for him when he was particularly stressed. “Dinnerrrr… Check~!” he sung sweetly.

“Now all I need is a hardworking hubby to pamper!” he said in mock neediness. 

Or was it?

And as if on cue, the front door to the cabin opened sluggishly. The sound of soft thuds being made by tired feet echoed through the narrow hallway.

“Perfeeect.” The monkey sang softly to himself.

A very tired, but very relieved voice came from the front room. “Anyone home?” The loon wasn’t afraid to rouse any unwanted responses; he knew it was just them tonight. “Lazlo? I’m home!” he called out wearily, placing his briefcase by the door and hanging up his hat and coat on the nearby hanger.

“In the kitchen~” Lazlo dragged out the words so sweetly that it gave Dave a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. “Coming~” He called out sweetly, toeing off his shoes and loosening his tie as he made his way down the hall to the small kitchenette slash dining room. The loon was halfway down the hall when he finally caught a whiff of the warm air that filled the cabin. His pace slowing to a crawl and eyes falling shut as he focused on the smell. 

“…Huh…. Wow, that’s…” Nostalgia hit him hard, visions of his childhood flashing in his mind.

He hurried himself to the kitchen, the room itself was dim, barely lit by the candles on the table. And there he was, his beautiful husband, (Looking deliciously disheveled,) dressed in a loose tee that practically hung off his shoulders and even looser sweats, holding out a chair for him. “Welcome home, Lovebird.” Lazlo cooed lovingly, gently patting the chair and urging his tired lover to sit.

“Wow..,” He took in another deep breath. “I…Is that-”

“Your favorite?” Lazlo interrupted, a giggle following shortly after. “Only the best for my hardworking hubby.”

Dave smiled weakly and walked over to his husband, eyes roaming from the table to Lazlo. “Y… You didn’t have to do this? You work just as hard as I do… I should do dishes, okay? It’s only f-” 

Lazlo pressed a gentle finger to Dave’s beak once he was close enough. “Ah ah ah! None of that! Let me take care of you tonight.” 

The taller man couldn’t believe how in love he was with this perfect being.

Dave sat himself in the chair, Lazlo giving him a small sweet peck on his cheek.

“Hey…c’mere.” Dave ordered, gently grabbing Lazlo’s arm, pulling him down into his lap to give the monkey a proper hello kiss. Lazlo let himself get lost for a moment, his hands coming up to rest and gently massage Dave’s shoulders. It lasted for a few seconds, tongues greeting each other. Lazlo giggled into the kiss, pulling away and kissing the tip of Dave’s beak. 

“Now… Don’t go spoiling your dinner with dessert, gotta fill that belly of yours first!” he slides out of the Loon’s lap, and goes busies himself with catering to his husband.

He poured his love a nice glass of wine from a bottle that he had gotten the day before. It was a wine they had served at their wedding, one you could only find at a local market here in Prickly Pines. It was both their favorite. He handed the glass to his lover and set and bottle down on the table, going now to serve Dave his dinner.

-❤-

They ate peacefully, talking about anything but work.

Talking about how they themselves were doing physically, mentally, and emotionally. Lazlo wanted to do more Morning Yoga with Dave, the loon of course had no objections to this. Dave wanted to spend more nights awake in bed, talking about anything and everything. Whether it was about growing old together or just planning their next road trip.

Dinner went smoothly. The candles were extinguished, the bottle of wine was now empty and discarded, and dishes and utensils were left in the sink untouched.

That was about the only thing that was left untouched as the married couple made their way to their room. Tired and desperate hands now groping for any bit of skin, minds warm and fuzzy from the wine.

“L-Lazlo… wait!” Dave was already flustered out of his poor mind. The kissing had been heated, all tongue and teeth and practically non-stop from the kitchen up the flight of stairs and to their shared room. Dave’s shirt was the first thing to go, along with his tie and belt.

“Sorry… I-I can go slower if you want me to?” Lazlo said a little reluctantly as he pulled him in for another sweet kiss that just made Dave’s mind melt into a puddle.

“Nnmmm-” he moans, barely pulling away. “No… Oh god no, just…”

He grabs the hem of the monkey’s sweatpants, pulling him along, tongues sweetly sliding together out in the open before resting once more. “Let’s just get to the bed before someon-AH!”

The bend of Dave’s knees catches the edge of the bed, sending him flopping back onto the comforter, his husband landing gracefully on top of him. “…Trips…” he murmured in a huff. Lazlo lets out an extra giddy giggle, his cheeks red from both the wine and the kissing.

“Well… we’re here now… soooo…” the monkey’s voice drops to a soft whisper, fingers tracing inconsistent patterns on his lover’s chest.

He leans down and catches his man’s lips once more, tongues instantly finding one another. Lazlo’s hands reach up and begin to muss with the soft feathered hair on Dave’s head, the loon’s own hands hesitantly delving past the elastic of Laz’s sweats.

“Don’t be nervous loverboy, you know there are no wrong answers here.” 

Lazlo sighs sweetly between kisses, the last words were beautifully accented with Lazlo wiggling his hips against Dave’s hands. Dave moans helplessly into his husband’s mouth, Lazlo now moving his hands slowly along Dave’s neck. Dave broke the kiss with a soft gasp as Lazlo ran his fingers over a patch of sensitive feathers that looked to be in somewhat of a mess. Lazlo pulled away to examine Dave’s neck.

“Oooh, lover.” he chided softly after a moment of silence, his fingers soothing the spot of plucked at feathers.

Dave frowned slightly. 

“S-Sorry… Work’s been really stressful lately. The stories we’re focusing on are ju-” He was cut off, a small gasp fluttering out as a pair of soft warm lips kissed soothingly at the sensitive spot. Dave shuddered, his eyes closing as his lover took care to be gentle. “My poor Davey…” he gave the neck a few more careful kisses, before moving lower, trailing one kiss right after the other. “No more work talk, okay? It’s just us now. Just you and me.” Dave let out a soft huff of air, his hands reaching blindly until he felt Lazlo’s arms. Hands groped blindly for a moment until they found their lover’s, lacing themselves together.

Dave craned his neck when he felt Lazlo reach his collarbone.

“What… on God’s sweet earth have I done to have you as my husband?” he asked, the last word coming out as a soft croak. Lazlo blinked, the break in his lover’s voice pulling at the monkey’s heartstrings. “Davey… Oh, Davey..” he said comfortingly, moving back up to be level with the loon’s face. “You were…you! You were perfect…you were my tall, handsome lovebird that you’ve always been these past years. You were the man that I loved.” Lazlo brought a hand up to cup Dave’s face. 

“I’m the one who should be asking you that.” 

He kissed his man sweetly, Dave leaning up into the kiss. No tongue or teeth, just warm, soft wet lips pressing together.

Lazlo pulled away and was about to continue his work, but with a soft ‘poff’ and a small squeak from Lazlo, the monkey was now on his back with a very wet-eyed yet determined looking loon looming over him with a very heated gaze.

“Dave-” His words were short lived when the taller man dove in for a heated kiss, tongues once again meeting in a hot, wet embrace, Dave had Lazlo’s fingers interlocked securely with his own, pressed firm against the bed. A soft high pitched mewl rose from within the monkey’s throat, sending fire up the bird’s spine. The kiss lasted for a good while, Dave being the first to come up for air.

He panted, breathing in much needed air as he felt the pull of saliva that was connecting his and his husband’s lips. Licking at his slowly, he shifted slightly, noting that his gray slacks were now uncomfortably tight and needed to come off soon. His eyes dropped to his man below him, this sending another wave of fire up Dave’s spine, his erection twitching with want.

Lazlo laid there, eyes lidded and dark, lips wet and swollen from the kiss that had just transpired. His chest rose and fell with shallow breathing, hands no longer holding on, now just being held.

“Ooooh, Daveyyy…” the shorter man crooned, his hips arching up to rub both of their cocks together.

Dave felt his arms go weak for a moment as their clothed members brushed deliciously together.

Dave let out a strained moan through gritted teeth, his confidence faltering slightly, even so he was still determined to get this beautiful monkey naked and against him if it was the last thing he ever did.

He released Lazlo’s hands, rising up to sit back on his knees to remove the rest of his clothing. He struggled for a minute before finally getting his slacks off, leaving only his boxers on. Lazlo was about to sit up as well, but Dave placed a firm albeit shaky hand on the flat of his husband’s tummy, pushing him back down once more.

“B… But Dave-” Lazlo began to whine as Dave began to push the oversize tee to gather beneath his lover’s chin and arms. 

“Shh… my turn to take care of you.” Dave said in a quiet voice with a hot undertone. 

Lazlo shivered as his chest was exposed to the coolness of the room, his nipples perking up slightly.

Dave grabbed at Lazlo’s waistband, pulling them down as well until they were completely off, leaving his man in just his very tight boxer-briefs and too loose shirt.

Dave looked Lazlo over, his breath catching in his throat. Lazlo slowly ran his hands over his chest, fingers brushing gently over his nipples and moving down to the ‘v’ that lead into his boxers. 

“What can I do for you, Lovebird?” Lazlo asked, still wanting to take care of his beautiful husband, even if Dave might not let him.

“Tell me what you want.” Dave asks, not missing a beat.

Lazlo blinked. “…Me?” Lazlo asked a bit sadly, mindlessly playing with the hem of his boxers. 

“What about you?”

Dave didn’t respond. Maybe it was the wine giving him this sudden confidence.

He reached around, cupping his husband’s perfect ass, giving it a firm squeeze through his shorts.

“Ah!” Lazlo’s whole body shuddered with the sudden grope.

“You’re what I want…” Dave says in such a deep voice that Lazlo thinks he might just cum from that. Laz whimpers softly, pressing himself into Dave’s hands as the Loon begins to knead the soft flesh. “O-oh… nmm.”

“What do you want?” Dave asks again, his hand moving up to grab at the base of his husband’s tail, giving it a short firm tug. Lazlo’s body twitches again, a little more violently this time, a broken moan ripping from his throat.

“You!” he let’s out a little too quickly. “You, you, yooou~” he whines this time. Dave pressing his fingers firmly into the base of the tail, causing Lazlo’s hips to tremble.

“May I top?” Dave asks, his eyes fixated on Lazlo’s face, which is twisted in pleasure. “O-Of course…” he replies, his voice sweet and dripping with affection. “I’m all yours… n-no wrong answers, remember?” Lazlo reminds his husband.

“Yeah… no wrong answers.” Dave says quietly, releasing his husband’s tail and ass. Lazlo’s bottom rests back on the bed, hips still shaking from the treatment. “Mmmmm,” Lazlo hums, his hands and arms fumbling to remove his own shirt.

Dave watched as his husband removed the article of clothing, his eyes roaming over his chest. He takes hold of the monkey’s hips pulling him closer, causing a giggle to leave his husband’s lips. Dave smiled. He loved that laugh so much. He lowered his head, his beak pressing kisses and soft bites all over Lazlo’s chest. Lazlo let out a soft gasp as Dave latched onto one of his nipples, the friction of tongue and teeth mixing together, making his back arch up into the wet heat. Dave took his time here, lapping and suckling lovingly at the bud, his ears being filled with soft and broken praises of his partner. A bit braver now, Dave bit down with a little more force, teeth tugging at the hardened flesh.

Lazlo warbled out a moan as his chest was teased, his hips rutting slightly against Dave’s waist. Dave let go of the bud and turned his attention to its twin, Lazlo now a mess of moans and pleas. Once done, he settled Lazlo back onto the bed, taking in the sight of his lover’s tented boxers. Dave ran a firm hand over the clad cock, a sweet whine coming from the monkey above. Dave pulled at the elastic, bringing the boxers down over Laz’s hips. His husband’s member sprang free and bobbed slightly. Dave’s hand reached and took it in hand, giving him a few good strokes, each upstroke causing the other’s hips and legs to twitch. Dave released the swollen member, pulling the boxers off the other completely and tossing the to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

“Will… w-will you… uhm…” Dave begins, his face now red from sudden shyness. Lazlo waits patiently, a soft and blissed-out smile plastered on his face.

“Will you ride me?” Dave finally gets the request out, his eyes glued to his husband’s face. 

It takes a while for Lazlo to respond, but when he does no words are uttered, but Dave swears he’s never seen Lazlo move the way did at that moment. It all happened at once. Dave was moved to lay on his back, his head gently hitting the pillow and Lazlo looming over him now. Lazlo climbs atop his husband, resting himself on Dave’s waist, their pre-cum-smeared cocks rubbing perfectly together. Dave’s knees bend instantly to push Lazlo closer to him.

“You ready… Cowboy?” Lazlo says, lust dripping off his tongue as he speaks. 

“Wait! Wh-what about getting you ready? It’s… It’s been a while.” Dave worries at his lip, Lazlo running affectionate hands over his lover’s chest. 

“No worries, Handsome. I did some… prepping before you came home… I wanted tonight to go as smoothly as possible.” 

Dave swallows a lump in his throat as Lazlo carefully raises himself on his knees. He didn’t know what was more arousing: Lazlo getting himself ready just for him, or just getting right down to business without any prep to slow the process. But, that thought was quickly gone when Lazlo firmly takes Dave’s hard member in his hands, positioning himself above it.

“Slow Lazlo, don’t mmmnn–Hurt yourself, please?” Dave requests, Lazlo nodding slowly. 

He lowers himself gradually, taking in a sharp breath as the swollen head begins to breach his entrance, the loon below him rubbing soothing circles on his husband’s outer thigh. Lazlo takes another deep breath, slowly lowering himself onto his husband’s cock.

“AAA-Ah~” Lazlo braces a hand against one of Dave’s knees, the head of his husband’s member now fully in him. He licks his lips and begins to lower himself again. Dave watches in awe and can’t tell what’s more beautiful: the face that his husband is making, or the feeling of his husband surrounding him in the most intimate way.

“Oh, Da-aavey!” Lazlo sobs out. “It’s really been too long,” he hiccups.

Lazlo can’t remember if they’ve ever done it in this way, completely new to the feeling of being filled at such an angle was making his mind fog up. 

“Slowly…Laznn!” 

Dave had barely finished his sentence when Lazlo completely sheathed Dave’s hot manhood into him. Lazlo’s eyes were screwed shut, his face a mixture of pleasure and pain. “God… God, Davey you’re so…” He huffed his hand still holding tightly to Dave’s knee. “You too.” Dave replies, not even waiting for the other to finish. He can feel Lazlo shaking around him, his own breath coming out in shallow huffs. Dave carefully shifted, causing his hips to grind up into Laz.

“Oooh!!” Lazlo moaned as his body lurched forward, tightening around Dave, causing the poor loon to buck his hips up harshly into his unsuspecting husband.

Lazlo threw his head back with a shout. 

“FuCK!” 

His body heaving from the fierce jolt of pleasure. Dave’s eyes widen, Lazlo quickly bringing his hands up to cover his mouth, embarrassed not at the volume, but his language.

The monkey huffed helplessly into his hands, his body still shaking from pleasure.

He did hear that, right? A curse word? From his sweet, loving, pure-of-heart husband?

Dave looked up, awestruck, at his partner. Lazlo looked like he was about to cry from both the embarrassment and pleasure. He nervously pulled his hands away from his mouth. 

“D-Dave I… I didn’t… I…” Lazlo tried to apologize for the sudden sailor mouth, but in response, Dave just pulled down on Lazlo’s waist and ground his hips up into him.

Both of Lazlo’s hands scrambled to grab onto either one of Dave’s knees, his back arching slightly. “Oh god!” he cries out, his tail curling around one of Dave’s legs. “God yes!” The man above’s head falls back, Dave’s hips grinding up erratically. “N-Never really heard you curse… that was…”

Lazlo looked down frowning, eyes wet. “Awful?” he asked. Dave bucked again, the monkey letting out another desperate cry.

“Hot,” Dave growled.

Lazlo whimpered, the almost feral noise his husband just made was so new and so raw that he thought that his brain might overload. “H-how is cursing hot? It’s… it’s so vulgar and really really meEEAN!” Lazlo’s voice raised two octaves as his husband pulled out halfway, bucking his hips harshly back up. “God, Lazlo…” Dave groaned out, “I really need you to move.” Lazlo sniffled, nodded his head as he held on steadily to Dave’s knees, lifting himself up only to practically impale himself on his husband’s long and slender cock. Lazlo started a steady pace, his own member bobbing with each bounce. Dave watched mesmerized by his lover’s movements.

“Dave… Dave… Oh god this…This feels so gooooood.” he whines, the noises making Dave’s head spin. Dave begins to slide heated hands up his husband’s body, fingers combing through soft fur, squeezing handfuls of skin in just the right spots that drive the other man crazy. Thanks to the angle they’re in, Dave has just enough reach to pinch and tweak his husband’s nipples, earning him soft hisses and whines.

Lazlo licks his lips, the heat building up in his lower body. He releases Dave’s knees and carefully positions himself to loom over Dave once more, hands now braced against the bed, giving him better leverage to bounce his hips.

Dave craned his neck with ease to give his husband a quick kiss. “There you are…” he whispers softly. Lazlo was about to say something in response, but his words turned into a very loud and very broken moan as Dave bucked his hips again, the angle so perfect to drive right into his the monkey’s sweet spot.

“THERE!” Lazlo cried, his head hanging, his breathing audible and erratic. 

“Dave! There! Again!… Pleeee~ease…” 

He reached up, cupping his husband’s head with one hand. “Oh, Lovebird please please pleAAGH~!” Dave wasn’t about to deny his beautiful husband any kind of pleasure. It wasn’t in the loon’s Nature to tease… well, not too much anyway.

Dave’s feet braced against the bed, his hands firmly gripping the monkey’s perfect ass to keep his steady. The pace was a bit sloppy at first, not that Lazlo minded. He was still very much enjoying getting his mind blown by the sudden bursts of electricity shooting up his spine. But soon, Dave’s thrusts became very precise, Lazlo crying out with each and every thrust he received.

Dave was just drowning in the moans and cries of his husband. “You’re so beautiful Lazlo… S-so amazing and… God!” Lazlo lifted his head, his face a picture of a man totally lost in the heat of the moment.

Without a word, he caught the loon’s lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, tongue and teeth colliding together in a mess of heat and desperation. Dave thinks this might be the night he finally dies. Lazlo angles his head just right, his tongue delving deeper into his lover’s mouth, bringing his man’s tongue into his mouth to suckle it hungrily. Dave moaning helplessly, his hands giving Lazlo’s ass a firm squeeze.

Lazlo mewls into Dave’s mouth, pulling away for some much needed air. Dave takes this moment to start driving his hips up into his hot mess of a husband. Lazlo’s breath catching in his throat as the thrusts come in hot and fast. 

“D-Dave, a-ah!” 

His head drops heavily down next to Dave’s, his hips moving to meet Dave’s short, sharp thrusts. He uses the last of his energy to move, pressing his forehead to Dave’s temple, his breath hot and wet against Dave’s cheek. 

“I… I’m close… So close…” 

Lazlo gives a sharp cry as his sweet spot was hit once again. “You’re so good Davey…” He runs shaky fingers along Dave’s neck. “I wanna cum so bad…i wanna cum for-” he swallows hard. 

“For you!” he gasps, the first few tremors of his orgasm starting to take over. “G-God, DAVE!”

Dave’s thrusts were becoming more erratic and sloppy, his own release coming in fast. Reaching between them with one hand, he takes his husband’s cock and begins to jack him off in time with whatever pace he was trying to maintain. Lazlo’s body heaved, pressing against his husband’s body, making it rather difficult for Dave to stroke his lover to completion. Dave slowly ran the pad of his thumb over Lazlo’s sensitive head.

Dave’s name was the only thing coming out of Lazlo’s swollen lips, body shaking with the impending climax. After a few well placed strokes to the head, Lazlo finally came with a sob, his husband’s name coming out like a sacred mantra, his back arching and white-knuckled hands gripping the sheets beneath them. Dave followed one thrust later, his body freezing up and pressing to his husband’s own shaky frame. 

“L-Laz…”

Dave moved his hands to wrap around the monkey’s body, both their breathing uneven and heavy.

“I… I love you.” Dave hiccuped, pressing his face against the monkey above him. He pressed and flexed his fingers instinctively, the pleasure of the orgasm making the tips of his digits tingly and numb.

In a mix of soft pants and giggles, Lazlo gently pressed kisses to his husband’s cheek and neck, whatever he could reach. 

“I love you too… lovebird.”


End file.
